Electrical connectors are frequently used in applications which require that connectors be periodically mated or separated from one another. Often, these operations are performed in a rather careless fashion. For example, it is not uncommon for a hurried or careless person to separate a pair of connectors by simply yanking at the cable to which one of the connectors is attached, and thereby apply tension having a nonaxial force component tending to impart a torque on the connector assembly during separation.
A connector assembly typically comprises a receptacle connector having one or more receptacle contacts and a plug connector having one or more pin contacts which are designed to extend into the receptacle contacts when the connectors are mated, and to be withdrawn from the receptacle contacts when the connectors are separated. The connectors are adapted to be mated and separated by relative movement of the connectors toward and away from one another in directions substantially parallel to the longitudinal axes of the receptacle and pin contacts. If the connectors are mated or separated carelessly, however, one or both of the connectors can turn or rotate relative to the other connector causing the pin contacts to press against the sidewalls of the receptacle contacts and be bent out of shape, thus damaging the plug connector and rendering the connector assembly incapable of being properly mated thereafter. The pin contacts are particularly susceptible of being bent during separation of the connectors, and the problem is especially acute when the connectors are small in size and contain a plurality of contacts, as the pin contacts are also small and rather fragile.
To help protect pin contacts during mating or separation of a pair of connectors, it is known to design the connectors such that the pin contacts are recessed within their connector. Such connectors, however, tend to be rather complex in design and more costly to manufacture, and are not always effective in preventing damage to the pin contacts.